Keeping More Than Warm
by Phoenix'sSoul
Summary: Haha the short awaited sequel to KeepingWarm. I can't tell too much, but here is what I can tell you. A whole lot of years have passed, Katara and Aang are married, and everyone couldn't be happier. Well not everyone.
1. BadDream

Phoenix's Soul: Well I'm back with yet another Tokka story. I got so many good reviews from Keeping Warm that I decided to continue with a brand new story. So here it comes, and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. "Now on With the Chapter"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Keeping More Than Warm**_

"Sokka?"

"Yeah, Toph?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For keeping me warm, snoozles," she said closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Suddenly she couldn't feel Sokka beside her any more. Toph's eyes snapped open. No longer tired from sleep, but awake with fear. She shouted his name into the darkness, but was answered with nothing. Over and over she screamed calling for him. Then she heard it, a long low growl. She knew what it was. Oh how she remembered it, that monster was back. The one that had nearly taken Sokka away from her was now after her. That damned Walrus-Lion.

"Sokka!" Toph screamed. "Sokka please help me. Its back, its back. Please, Sokka. Where are you?"

The beast gave a mighty roar and Toph could feel the ice beneath her shudder with every footfall. She couldn't take it anymore, and she began to cry uncontrollably, calling out his name. Where was he? He had told her he would never leave her, and he was not here to save her when she needed him. The beast roared again, this time closer. All she could hear was it's breathing. Then there was something else, faint but still there. Someone was calling her name. It started soft, then grew louder and louder till it was the only thing she heard. It was Sokka's voice and he was calling to her.

"Toph!" Sokka shouted gently shaking the young girl. "Toph, come on wake up. Wake up, it's alright. It's alright, it's just a dream. Come on wake up."

Toph opened her sightless, breathing heavily she didn't know where she was or how she got there. The only thing she knew was that Sokka was there and she did the only thing that felt right. She flung her arms around his neck and began to cry into his shoulder sobbing his name every so often. Sokka held her tightly whispering comforting words into her ear and stroking her hair softly trying to calm her down. After a few minutes Toph stopped crying, wiping her tears away as she pulled away from him.

"Are you alright, Toph?" Sokka asked, looking into her eyes.

"I'm fine now," Toph said quietly giving him a small reassuring smile.

"It was the dream again wasn't it." he said in a serious tone.

"Yes," she nodded her eyes looking down instead of trying to find his.

"Toph, its alright," Sokka whispered gently placing his finger under her chin and bringing her face to look into his. "I'm right here, and there isn't a single Walrus-Lion within 1,000 miles of here."

Toph smiled, and gave him a slight nod. Leaning in just a little, Sokka planted a soft kiss on her lips and let his hand fall back to his side.

"Now go back to sleep and don't worry. I'm just in the next room."

"I will, Snoozles."

"That's my girl."

As soon as Sokka closed the door Toph remembered exactly where she was. She and the others were traveling once again. However, instead of for war they were on this trip for pleasure. They were only a 2 day flight from Gaoling her home town. She hadn't been there since she ran away with Sokka, Katara, and Aang. Now she was going back for a really big reason. There was something that she had to ask her parents, and even though she was pretty sure what they would say she still had to ask them.

If she had it her way she wouldn't even bother with it, but Sokka had talked her into it. She didn't know how he had done it, but he had some how finally beaten her down in the end. Now that she thought about it, it had to have been that kiss he had given her. The one that had made every fiber of her being go almost numb from pleasure. Now she wished he hadn't left a few minutes ago.

She gave a soft sigh, laid back down and closed her eyes. She just couldn't wait the day that she had been dreaming of since their first trip to the South Pole. Smiling to her self she fell into a peaceful sleep with only good dreams that fended off the bad.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Well that's it for chapter one. I know it's short, but hey it's here to tantalize your taste buds and make your imagination run wild with what is to come. "Until the Next Chapter"


	2. ThingsHaveChangedSomewhat

Phoenix's Soul: Hey everyone I'm back and ready for action. Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I had a slight accident while skiing on last Saturday, but I won't get into all that. Now on with the chapter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Katara sat alone at a small circular table in the common room of the inn that they were staying at. She stifled a yawn as Aang walked up and sat down next to her. She smiled warmly at him as he stretched his arms into the air yawning loudly.

"Oh man I just can't seem to wake up this morning," Aang said laying his head down on the table.

"I know what will wake you up, Aang," Katara said with a mischievous smile.

"What's that?" Aang said sitting up straight and leaning over to Katara.

"This," Katara whispered and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, that did it."

She smiled as she gazed up on him. In the six years that had passed since the end of the Great War he had changed. Not drastically, but he was no longer the child he once was. After these many years he now stood taller than her, not as tall as Sokka, but still taller. He even grew his hair out, at her request of course, it was now long enough for him to tie back into a small ponytail. She always enjoyed playing with it, partly because she enjoyed doing it, and the fact that he was so cute when he whined at her to stop. His clothing too had changed. He now wore robes of yellow, orange, and blue. He wore the blue, because now that they were together that made him an honorary member of the Water Tribe.

Of course she herself had changed over the years too. Even though she had only grown a few inches over the past years her hair on the other hand was a different matter. She kept it pretty much the same, though now it fell past the center of her back. Her clothing hadn't changed much over the years, though due to the fact that her body had grown into woman hood, her clothing showed just exactly how much she had grown.

"Do you two have to do that kind of stuff in public?" Sokka groaned as he sat down next to his sister, and best friend.

"Oh, like you and Toph don't do the same thing too?" Katara asked her eyes narrowing playfully.

"Yeah, well," was all Sokka said before crossing his arms and looking over at the window to his left.

Katara smiled at her victory. Her gaze fell upon the three scars on his right cheek. They were only one of the four reminders of his victory over a full grown Walrus-Lion. Another of the four is the long scar that ran down the upper part of his right arm, the third was a cloak made from the beasts pelt. And the final one was the sword that their father had carved from the tusk he had broken off in the fight.

Taking her eyes away from the now familiar scars on his face she looked at him as a whole. He no longer kept his hair shaved on the sides, but his hair was more like their father's with the exception of the two long strands on the side. His clothes were pretty much the same, except he left his right arm completely bare, and his left arm he wore a bracer that ran up the entire length of his arm. Katara was soon brought back to reality when she noticed Aang waving his hand in front of her face.

"Katara?" Aang asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just remembering something from the past."

"Where's, Toph?" Aang asked looking over at Sokka.

"Still asleep I think," was his answer.

"Why is she still asleep?" Katara asked looking at her brother.

"She had a bad dream again," was all Sokka said.

"I hope she's alright," Katara said a hint of concern apparent in her voice.

"I'm fine, Katara," came a tired voice from behind her.

Katara jumped a little and turned around to see her best friend. Out of their little group Toph was probably the one who had changed the most. She had grown taller of course, but she was still the shortest. Instead of her bun she now wore her hair down in a ponytail. Her clothes too had changed. She still wore her yellow vest, though now without the usual green shirt underneath. Her old shorts had long since been replaced by a green pair of pants that fell just bellow her knees. She now wore a pair of studded bracers and matching belt.

Toph stamped heel on the ground and the chair next to Sokka moved back a couple of inches. She sat down and rested her head on Sokka's shoulder not even bothering to stifle her yawn. Katara shook her head and smiled. No matter how old she got Toph never really seemed to change.

They spent an hour eating breakfast, and making plans for the next couple of days. They knew that they were only a couple of days from Gaoling, but they still had a lot of things to do.

"I don't know what all the fuss is about," Toph said putting her feet up on the table.

"Well, Toph, most people tend to make a deal about these things," Katara said pushing Toph's feet off the table.

"You and Aang didn't," Toph said pointing a finger of somewhere to the left of Aang.

"That was because if Aang and I had announced it, then there would have been way too many people," Katara said crossly.

"Well I don't want to make this into a big thing," Toph grumbled folding her arms.

"But I'm sure you're gonna want your family there Toph," Katara pleaded.

"No I don't," Toph shouted slamming her hands down on the table. "They spent most of my life keeping me out of the public eye. They kept me shut up and away from the earth most of the time except when they let me train with the sorry excuse for a bending teacher. And I don't want them around, because they'll either bring way to many people or try to keep it way too small. I want to do this my way."

"Alright, alright," Katara said raising her hands up in defeat. "I just thought that since we were going to see them I just thought."

"The only reason why we're going is, because Sokka wants to be just the tiniest bit respectful to my family. Even if I don't want to be."

"Are you two done making a scene yet?" Sokka asked as he walked back up to the table.

Neither of the two girls had noticed the boys leave.

"Aang and I have finished loading our gear on Appa. It's time to go," he said placing a hand on Toph's shoulder.

"How much of that did you hear?" Toph asked looking over her shoulder at him with her sightless eyes.

"Enough," Sokka said dryly.

"Oh," Toph said blushing a little. "Sorry I yelled at you, Katara."

"It's ok Toph. I should have realized you would want it done your way, and I keep forgetting how you feel about your parents."

The two girls hugged after they got up, and the three walked out of the inn they had been staying at. Toph made a mental note to remember this place. It was the nicest place they had been to that had dirt floors. They all got on Appa and flew off to their next destination. The day past slowly and when night fell the whole group was glad to finally land especially Toph who no matter how often she flew on Appa still preferred the ground.

After they set up camp Aang lit the fire with a simple flick of his wrist. They ate dinner and finished making their plans for the upcoming events. When everything was said and done Katara and Aang went to their tent leaving Toph and Sokka by the fire. When she was certain Katara and Aang were no longer able to see Toph crawled over closer to Sokka who at the moment was staring blankly at the fire.

"Everything alright, Sokka?" Toph asked placing her hand on his.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, you didn't really say much while the rest of us were making plans."

"Toph, I'll be happy with whatever you decide on, you know that."

"I know that, but this is our day not just mine. I want it to be special for both of us not just me."

"Just being with you will make it special enough for me," Sokka said looking down at her while wrapping his arm around her.

Toph closed her eyes and leaned into him. "You know the one thing I like the least about staying at an inn?"

"The fact that most inns don't have earthen floors."

"That, and the fact that we have to sleep in different rooms," Toph said sleepily.

Sokka chuckled and kissed the top of Toph's head. "You know if you fall asleep now I'm gonna have to help you get back to the tent. And I know how much you hate being helped.

"Oh really," Toph giggled.

"Really."

"I don't think so," Toph sad and stamped her foot on the ground and an earth tent popped up around them.

"Hey that's not fair."

"Oh yes it is, Snoozles."

"No it isn't."

"It's fair to me."

"Sure it is," Sokka said laying them both down on the ground.

"Sokka."

"Yeah, Toph."

"Go to sleep."

"Yeah, yeah."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Well I think that made up for shortness of the last chapter.

Older Aang: Hey why didn't you tell us you telling this story?

Older Katara: Yeah this was a really good one.

Phoenix's Soul: Hehe sorry about that guys. I just didn't want to run into any more trouble with Toph like last time.

Older Toph: Hey I've gotten a lot more mature than when I was 12.

Phoenix's Soul: Oh really?

Older Toph: Oh yes. (Points up into the sky revealing a huge boulder in the air.) I'm prepared this time. So watch what you say.

Older Sokka: Oh boy. Not this again.

Phoenix's Soul: (Watches the boulder cautiously.) Well that is for now guys. "Until the Next Chapter"


	3. Shouts&Compromises

Phoenix's Soul: Ok guys I'm back with another chapter.

Older Toph: Remember what I said. (points at the giant boulder over my head)

Phoenix's Soul: Yeah how could forget that. Well any way lets get on with the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I won't do it," Toph said hotily.

"Come on, Toph, please," Katara said sweetly.

"I absolutely refuse to wear a dress!" Toph shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Please, Toph, it's not a fancy dress," Aang begged holding out the dress to show her before remembering she couldn't see it.

"I don't care."

"What's going on here?" Sokka asked walking into the camp with fishing pole and fish in hand.

"They're trying to get me to wear a dress when we go see my parents," Toph half shouted pointing at Aang and Katara.

"Oh is that all," Sokka said airily while setting down his fish and pole.

"What do you mean is that all, Sokka?" Toph shouted. "They want me to wear a dress, and you of all people know how I feel about dresses."

"Toph just calm down," Sokka said in a soft voice. "Katara, Aang, could you give us a minute?"

Katara and Aang nodded and walked off together taking the dress with them. Sokka walked over to Toph who was still fuming, and placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little when she felt his touch. She knew he had walked up to her, but she didn't know he was going to do that.

"Toph, what's wrong?" Sokka asked his voice was low and soothing, it sent a shiver up and down her spine.

"Nothing is wrong," Toph growled softly, she just couldn't stay angry when he talked to like that. "I just don't want to wear a dress."

"Toph, I know you, and you wouldn't normally yell that loud over something like a dress. What's really bothering you?"

"I'm… I'm…" Toph stammered.

"You're what?"

"I'm just nervous. Ok?"

"Nervous? About what?"

"About my parents, Sokka," Toph whispered. "It's been six years since I've seen them. Six long years."

"Oh, is that all?" Sokka said smiling a little.

Toph giggled at this. "Is that your new favorite phrase?"

"Maybe."

"I'm just scared," Toph said wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest. "I'm scared of what they'll say. Of what they might try to do."

"You don't have to be scared, Toph," Sokka said wrapping his own arms around her and resting his head on top of hers. "It doesn't matter what they say."

"But, what if they try to stop us?"

"They can't," Sokka whispered.

Toph sighed and closed her eyes. "Sokka?"

"Yes, Toph?"

"Do you want me to wear the dress?"

"Now, where would you get an idea like that?"

"Because, I know you, Sokka," Toph said looking up at him.

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Yes, I do," Toph stated firmly. "And I know you would like me to wear the dress when we see my parents."

"So?"

"So, what?"

"So will you wear the dress?" Sokka asked in an overly sweet voice.

"Fine," Toph said grumpily.

"That's my girl."

"But you owe me one," she said giving him a playful jerk.

"Miss Be Fong," Sokka whispered putting his forehead against hers, their faces just centimeters apart. "I do believe that I owe you far more than just one."

"I know you do," Toph replied her facing breaking out into a wide grin. "And when this is all over I plan to collect."

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Yes, every…" kiss. "Last..." kiss. "Bit!" kiss.

"I'll be looking forward to it," Sokka said giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I wonder if it's safe to go back yet." Aang asked aloud looking in the direction of the camp.

"I'm not sure," Katara answered while stretching her feet lazily in the river. "But we'll hear Sokka's whistle when everything is all clear."

"Do you think he'll get her to wear the dress?" Aang asked looking from the dress to Katara then back to the camp.

"Probably," just as Katara finished they heard a long sharp whistle. "All clear. Let's go, Aang."

"And sales are up another ten percent in Ba Sing Se, Lord Be Fong," a guard read aloud from a scroll.

"Excellent," Lord Be Fong said. "You may go now."

"Yes, sir," the guard said bowing.

"Dear," Lady Be Fong called entering the room followed by two hand maidens. "Dear, which do you like better? The maroon or the beige for the table cloths at tomorrow's party?"

"I'm not sure," Lord Be Fong said looking at the fabric the maidens were holding out in front of him.

"Excuse me, my lord," said a servant appearing at Lord Be Fong's right.

"Yes, what is it?"

"You and my lady have a visitor," the servant said with a slight bow.

"Who dares to think that they are important enough to show up at my home unannounced," Lord Be Fong demanded.

"Your, um, daughter. My lord."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Well that's it for now. (looks up to see the boulder is still there) Hey Sokka.

Older Sokka: Yeah what's up?

Phoenix's Soul: Sokka do you think you could do something about the um you know? (points up at the boulder) It's kinda hard to tell the story, while I'm fearing for my life and all.

Older Sokka: Hmmm, I think I might be able to help. (walks over to Toph) Toph, can I talk to you for a sec.

Older Toph: What is it, Sokka? (the two talk in whispers for a bit then Toph nodded grumpily) Ok but you owe me big for this.

Older Sokka: (smiling a little) I know.

Older Toph: Ok Phoenix's Soul you're off the hook for now, but if you mess up once and I mean once. I'm gonna get you big time.

Phoenix's Soul: Right, Toph. Thanks Sokka.

Older Sokka: No problem Phoenix's Soul. Though if you do mess up don't bother asking me for help cause I don't think I could stop her. (Toph nods behind him)

Phoenix's Soul: I think I made things a whole lot worse than what they already were. Oh well hope you all had good time. "Until the Next Chapter"


	4. Revelations

Phoenix's Soul: Well looks like I get a reprieve or something like that. Just as long as I don't do anything stupid I won't get a two ton boulder dropped on my head. Ok let's get this ball rollin shall we.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What did you say?" Lord Bei Fong asked grabbing the servant's shoulders tightly.

"Your daughter sir," the servant said shakily. "A young woman accompanied by three people are at the front gate right now is claiming to be your daughter."

"Bring them to my audience chamber at once," Lord Bei Fong said after looking into his wife's hopeful eyes.

They were holding hands again. They never really had to though. She didn't need to be lead around when there was earth beneath her feet. Most of the time she just liked the feeling she got when they held each other's hand. Other times it was to just know that he was there. But this time was different; this time was because she didn't want to let him go.

"Just relax, Toph," Sokka whispered as they were walking through the halls of the Bei Fong estate.

"Relax! How, am I supposed to relax?" Toph whispered back.

"Toph, we've already gone over this. You don't need to be stressing yourself out," Katara whispered from behind them.

"Stressing out? I'm not stressing out. Who's stressing out?" Toph said laughing weakly.

Lady Bei Fong was anxiously glancing from her husband to the chamber doors and back. She hadn't seen her daughter in six years. In fact one of the reasons why she was so anxious was because she didn't know whether or not this was really her daughter. When the doors opened Lady Bei Fong let out a gasp. It was her daughter, she just knew it. The beautiful young woman who entered the room wearing a simple yet lovely dress colored in rich greens and light browns was in deed her daughter, Toph Bei Fong. But the gasp was also mingled with fear not just pleasure. The fear that was in Lady Bei Fong's heart was what her lovely young daughter was doing hand in hand with some scarred youth.

"So, Avatar," Lord Bei Fong said darkly after the four visitors had taken seats before him. "After six years you have now decided to bring my daughter back to me. Why is this? Have you finally grown weary of eluding my servants trying to rescue my daughter from you? You are supposed to be the Great Savior, but I see you as no more than a mere kidnapper."

"Aang didn't kidnap me," Toph said angrily to her father. "I ran away."

"Ran away? Preposterous, why would you run away from a life filled with luxury?"

"Filled with luxury maybe, but I had no freedom."

"What utter nonsense," Lord Bei Fong. "If I recall you had enough freedom to learn such outlandish behavior, like that dangerous earthbending."

"Outlandish behavior?!" Toph snapped standing up. "Earthbending means everything to me. You tried to keep me indoors where I was a blind little girl who couldn't do anything. Even as I got older you still treated me like I was helpless. But I'm not helpless, with Earthbending I can see."

"Silence!" Lord Bei Fong shouted.

Toph fell silent, never before had she heard her father take such a tone in her life. The next few words out of her father's mouth sent a chill down her spine. A chill that she couldn't shake.

"I can see it all clearly now," Lord Bei Fong began. "I can see that the Avatar has poisoned your mind. He tricked you into going with him and these people. Taking you away from us and everything you loved. Now please, Toph. I will forgive everything thing you have done if you just come home."

"You'll what?" Toph shouted. "That's it I've had it!"

Toph had just turned around and started walking away when she felt a when she felt a hand close around her wrist. She didn't need to see who it was, she knew him just by his touch alone. And she knew that by the way he was holding her that it was his time to talk. His time to try his hand at changing her father's mind and heart.

"Sokka, please help me," Toph whispered in a voice so soft her lips barely moved, but the words were as loud as a rainstorm in Sokka's ears.

"Don't worry, Toph," Sokka answered in the same lone voice. "I'm here for you."

"Lord Bei Fong," Sokka said turning from Toph who was now once more seated beside him to Lord Bei Fong himself. "If I may please say something?"

Lady Bei Fong was taken aback. Never had she anticipated someone who looked so fearsome would behave in such a kindly if not gentle matter. Lady Bei Fong glanced over to her husband who was now appearing to calm down a little now that he was faced with this youth as opposition instead of his own daughter.

"Speak," was the only word that came from Lord Bei Fong's lips.

"If I'm correct in understanding, neither you nor your wife are Earthbenders, correct?" Sokka asked standing up and stepping a few feet away from the others into the middle of the chamber.

Lord Bei Fong only nodded his assent.

"Alright then. Have either you or your wife ever been blind?"

"Of course not. What does that have to do with any of this?" Lord Bei Fong snapped.

"It has everything to do with it, sir. You see, I understand what is going on in your mind. I'm not a bender the same as you in general terms. I can't possibly begin to imagine just what exactly goes on in the process of a person who has bending abilities, but I do understand how you are feeling right now. You see since you have never been with out your eyesight you think that it is a great burden if someone does not have eyesight. Do you understand?"

"Yes, that is a some what accurate statement."

"Well then here is something else, when Toph was born you were so happy weren't you?"

"Of course I was."

"But you got scared when you found out that she could not see, am I correct?"

"Yes?"

"People fear the unknown, Lord Bei Fong. And since you do not know anything about blindness other than one can not see you feared your daughter would have a tough time of it. So you wanted to help her in any way you could."

"Of course I did. What else would a father do?"

"Let me finish, please. When you tried to help her you in turn smothered her. You made her resent your help because you were giving her too much. You were in a sense trying to control her entire life with out letting her live it herself."

"No I would never do such a thing…. Would I?"

"Yes you did. And when you discovered that Toph could earthbend that frightened you even more. You had long since tried to get your daughter to trust you again, so you decided to let her learn, but you still tried to keep a hold on her. You forced her to stay at the beginner level still smothering her with your so called help."

"But I was only trying to protect her."

"Lord Bei Fong, you just don't realize it, but the idea of your daughter being helpless is only in your mind. If anything it is you who are truly helpless. Your fear has caused you to drive your own daughter away from you and your wife. That is why Toph left with us. So she could actually live her own life, instead you making her live a life that wasn't hers."

Lady Bei Fong stared on in wonder. Never before had she ever heard someone speak in such a manner to her husband. Never before had she heard someone speak with such wisdom. And never before had she seen her husband react the way he was now. Lord Bei Fong was virtually having a nervous breakdown. Tears were flowing freely from his eyes and his fists were clenched so tightly against his knees that his knuckles were white.

"You're right," Lord Bei Fong cried. "You're right. I was scared. Scared that my little girl would get hurt. My precious child, burdened from the day she was born to never see. I couldn't handle it, what father could."

"Yes, Lord Bei Fong, Toph was burdened," Sokka said in a calm soothing manner. "But she was also given a gift. A gift that has allowed her to become this beautiful and strong young woman here before you now."

"Yes, yes I see her now," Lord Bei Fong cried happily. "Not a fragile doll, but a strong young woman."

"Dad…" Toph whispered softly tears forming in her sightless eyes.

"Toph, I was only doing what I thought was helping you, but now I see that I was a fool. Can you ever forgive me?" Lord Bei Fong asked as he bowed to his daughter on his hands and knees.

"Yes," Toph said tears now freely flowing down her own cheeks. "Yes I forgive you father."

Lady Bei Fong too began to cry, because she knew now that her daughter was once again with her. Through her tear filled eyes she could see everyone else was crying. The Avatar and the young girl who sat behind Toph and the scarred youth, the guards who were posted at the doors, her husband and daughter, everyone was crying except one. The scarred youth's eyes were not crying but shining. Shining with something that looked like pure happiness, the way that she herself felt right now. After a few minutes of crying everyone dried their eyes and Toph stood up with the help of the scarred youth and they stood in the middle of the chamber hand in hand close together.

"Mom? Dad?" Toph asked tightening her grip on Sokka's hand. "Sokka have something that we both want to say and ask."

"Toph?" Lady Bei Fong asked. "What is this?"

"Sokka and I are to be married in three months, and we… we…"

"We wanted to ask for your blessing," Sokka finished while giving Toph's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Married? What…Now? I don't know what to say," stammered Lord Bei Fong looking from his daughter then to his wife whos' expression was now narrowed and shrewd.

"I do," said Lady Bei Fong tersely as she crossed to the middle of the room. "And that's…."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Well there it is. I hoped yall liked it. Now what is it that I'm trying to say. Ah yes now I remember. "Until the Next Chapter"


	5. DinnerTalk

Phoenix's Soul: (runs on screen and skids to a halt) Oh man oh man oh man. Darn it BlackBlur87. Why did you have to go and tell Toph what I did? (Giant boulder goes passed my head) Oh man she's here already.

Older Toph: (Runs on screen) There you are.

Phoenix's Soul: CRAP! (Takes off running)

Older Toph: Oh no you don't. You're not getting away from me. Especially after what you did. Leaving the story on such a cliff hanger. (throws two more boulders the size of mini vans at me)

Phoenix's Soul: Sorry I can't tell you guys the story. You'll just have to settle for the DVD version. (pulls out remote and presses a button making a large screen come up from the ground. Presses a second button and the screen lights up) Hope you enjoy guys. Now if you'll EXCUSE ME!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I do," said Lady Bei Fong tersely as she crossed to the middle of the room. "And that's…."

Both Sokka and Toph tensed at her words. During the entire conversation she had never said a word and now she was approaching them rapidly. They didn't even have a chance to back off. Lady Bei Fong reached out and grabbed Sokka's free hand in both of hers and looked at him starry eyed and said.

"In all my life I do not think I could have found a man of your caliber, of your strength, of your wisdom, and of your caring. You brought my daughter back to me. You made my husband and I realize that we had been wrong these many years. The two of you didn't need to come and seek our blessing, but you came any way. And that shows far more compassion than I have seen in many years. The words to say just how grateful I am to you for what you have done her I can't say, but this is the best I can do. I confer both my blessing and my thanks. To both of you for now and forever."

"As do I, as do I," Lord Bei Fong said placing his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Sokka you've proven yourself to more than capable of taking care of my little, I mean my daughter."

"Thank you, sir," Sokka said bowing his head slightly.

"No, thank you," Lord Bei Fong said smiling.

"I do believe that this calls for a feast. Don't you think so, dear?" Lady Bei Fong said looking from Toph to her husband.

"Yes, I do believe you are quite right. Guards tell the cooks to start preparing a feast at once."

The guards leave the room at Lord Bei Fong's command. An hour later the entire group is sitting at the Bei Fong family's great table. They spent hours eating and telling stories. Both Lord and Lady Bei Fong were mesmerized at hearing what their daughter and her friends were saying. They had never really paid too much attention to the Great War to begin with, nor did they realize just how powerful a bender their daughter really was. After a all the taking and eating Toph whispered to Sokka that she wanted to go for a little walk. Sokka took her head and lead her out to the grounds while the rest watched them in silence.

"Sokka?" Toph whispered breaking their silence.

"Yeah, Toph?"

"I wanna ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Where in the world did you come up with that junk?" Toph asked grinning.

"What junk?" Sokka asked looking down at Toph.

"All that junk you told my father, Snoozles," Toph replied looking up into his eyes with her sightless ones.

"That wasn't junk," Sokka said in defense. "That was some real heavy duty psychology."

"Psychology my butt. How on earth did you even come up with that?"

"Hey I am the idea guy after all," he said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him. "After all, if I hadn't come up with that junk you probably would have started throwing boulders every where."

"Yeah you're right. I probably would have, but at least it would have been more fun," the two laughed for several minutes at Toph's little joke.

"Sokka?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For doing this."

"Toph you don't have to thank me."

"Yes I do. You help repair the damage that I did six years ago."

"Toph, listen I was just…" Toph put her fingers to his lips.

"Sokka will you just be quiet for once and let me thank you," Toph said taking away her finger and replacing it with her lips. They kissed for what felt like hours before breaking it.

"Oh, and Sokka one more thing."

"What's that, Toph?" Sokka asked looking down at her.

"Don't think this means you can get out of getting me a good bridal gift," Toph said smiling up at him.

"Hey, that never crossed…" Sokka couldn't finish because Toph had once again put her lips to his.

Little did they know that Lord and Lady Bei Fong were watching them from a door way to the house. They stood side by side holding each others hand. Lady Bei Fong was the first to break the silence.

"Do you remember when we were like that?"

"Of course I do," Lord Bei Fong said softly. "I've still got that scar where your father hit me with that tea cup. The two laughed softly together before turning and going back into the house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: (Runs back on screen and dives out of the way of a boulder thrown by Toph) Now now Toph surely we can settle this like adults.

Older Toph: Oh we'll settle this alright. We'll settle thi when I smash you into the ground. (just then Lady Bei Fong and Katara walk on screen)

Lady Bei Fong: Toph, darling, its time to for your bridal dress fitting.

Older Toph: It can wait until after I smash him.

Older Katara: Now Toph what did I say about this earlier. No smashing or bashing or any other violent thing until after the fitting.

Older Toph: Oh fine. (drops boulders to the ground and crosses her arms) Don't think this means you're off the hook, Phoenix's Soul. I'll get you just as soon as I'm done.

Lady Bei Fong: Come along dear. We mustn't keep Leana waiting. (the three girls walk off screen)

Phoenix's Soul: Man I don't know whether to be grateful or fearful right now. Well at least I don't have to worry about getting hit by any boulders for awhile. Any who I just wanted to say that this chapter was dedicated to Nafien, Lunar Kasumi, blindbandit29, and everyone else who has read and reviewed since "Keeping Warm", yes everyone including BlackBlur87 even though you told on me. That really wasn't very nice. I nearly got clobbered again. "Until the Next Chapter"


	6. EveningConversations

Phoenix's Soul: (Looks around fearfully) Oh man, oh man! Ok guys I don't have much time. From what I've been told, Toph is almost finished with her fitting. –A rock sails past my head- Damn she finished already, go ahead and enjoy the DVD again. –Presses play button- Later guys.

Older Sokka: -walks onto the screen- Hehehe, I just couldn't resist.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Late at night at the Bei Fong estate. A single figure is walking among the gardens letting her body take in the moonlight. Even though she could not see it she knew it was there. She knew that the moon spirit always watched over both Sokka and her. She knew this because before Sokka could get her parent's blessing she, Toph, had to get the moon's blessing.

"Toph?" called a voice to Toph's left.

"Yes," Toph answered turning to face the person the voice belonged to, it was her mother.

"What are you doing out here so late, darling?"

"Just enjoying the moon," Toph answered looking up into the sky. "What about you, mother?"

"I couldn't sleep," Lady Bei Fong admitted as she walked over to her daughter and looked up at the moon. "So many things have happened in just a few hours. My head just won't stop spinning."

"I know."

"So?" Lady Bei Fong asked looking down at her daughter with a mischievous smile on her face.

"So, what?" Toph asked not even paying attention to how her mother was acting.

"Have you and Sokka done it yet?"

"MOTHER?!" Toph yelped in both surprise and anger a slight blush creeping across her face.

"What?" Lady Bei Fong asked innocently. "I was just curious to see if my little girl was still so little. I also happened to notice that you and Sokka weren't staying with each other tonight."

"I don't think it's any of your business," Toph said tersely her face growing hotter as she thought about him and her together like that.

"So you two have then," Lady Bei Fong said in a sly voice.

"NO!" Toph shouted her face now a bright red. "We haven't done anything like that."

Toph was bracing herself for her mother to tease her more on the subject, but instead of her mother's words she felt her mother pull her into a tight hug. Toph was shocked for a moment then she hugged her mother back. Then her mother broke their little hug fest and held her at arms length and began to look at her in the moonlight.

"Let me look at you. My how you've grown," She said noticing not only Toph's height, but her shapely figure. "You really aren't the same girl who left so many years ago. You're a real woman now. And I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mom," Toph said sheepishly.

"Now tell me…"

"I already told you Sokka and I haven't done that kind of stuff," Toph said cutting her mother off.

"That's not what I was going to ask," Lady Bei Fong said sharply. "I was trying to ask you to tell me more about him. What is he like? How does he make you feel? I would like to know just a little about the man who will someday make my daughter in a woman."

"Mom," Toph said a little embarrassed at her mother's last comment.

"Come on, you can tell me."

Toph began to tell her mother about Sokka. She told her how he was when he was a boy and she was a girl and then about how they were now that they were older. She told her the things that she never would have said in front of her father. Of course she didn't tell her mother about the little accident in the South Pole. She wasn't sure her mother would be very happy about that. Her mother asked her how he had gotten the scars and she simply replied by saying that he got them trying to save her. Mean while in another part of the estate there was another conversation being held by another pair.

"Well, Sokka you're up late," Lord Bei Fong said when he found his future son in law sitting on a stone bench beside a small fountain.

"Oh, yeah," Sokka replied looking from the moon to Lord Bei Fong and then back at the moon.

"So what are you doing out here so late?" Lord Bei Fong asked walking up and sitting down beside Sokka.

"Just thinking," Sokka answered still gazing at the moon.

"About what?"

"About the future."

"That reminds me," Lord Bei Fong said stroking his chin. "I've been meaning to ask you a few questions."

"Oh," Sokka said looking at Lord Bei Fong. "And what would that be?"

"What are your plans for after you and Toph are married?"

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked cocking his head to one side.

"I mean, do you have a place to live yet, do you have a job, and what do you plan on doing about children?" Lord Bei Fong said frowning and crossing his arms.

"Oh," Sokka answered looking back up at the moon. "Well Toph doesn't know it yet, but we already have a house."

"What do you mean Toph doesn't know it yet?" Lord Bei Fong asked now cocking his head to one side.

"Well you see," Sokka began as he looked back to his future father in law. "I've been in contact with King Bumi of Omashu. He has agreed to give me some good land close to the southern coast of the Earth Kingdom. Also Aang and I have already begun building a house that is made of entirely of earth which will allow Toph to walk around freely and still be able to see everything that is going on. The land is good for farming and there is very good fishing near that part of the coast. Which will mean that we won't have to worry too much about food."

"Well it does seem like you have put a bit of thought into that part," Lord Bei Fong said with a chuckle. "But what about my other questions?"

"Well Bumi has agreed to commission me as an ambassador for the Southern Water Tribe as well as for Kyoshi Island. That is one of the main reasons why he has agreed to the land as well as a fair amount of pay. So we shouldn't have to worry too much about money troubles either."

"Impressive," Lord Bei Fong said with a nod. "Now about children."

"Well I think that Toph should be the one to decide about kids," Sokka said laughing. "I mean after all she is the one who is gonna have to give birth. Besides we haven't even gone that far anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"We haven't even done it yet."

"Well I must say that I am impressed," Lord Bei Fong said his arms crossed and looking down at Sokka.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing."

"By the way, what are you doing out here so late anyway?" Sokka asked pointing a finger at Lord Bei Fong.

"Well," Lord Bei Fong said looking away and scratching his cheek. "I awoke to find my wife missing and decided to look to see where she went."

"Sure you were," Sokka said his eyes narrowing. "I bet you were checking to make sure that I wasn't trying to sneak into Toph's bedroom."

"No I wasn't," Lord Bei Fong said blushing slightly at being found out. "I think I'll go look for my wife some place else."

Lord Bei Fong departed with a slight wave. Sokka watched him leave, and smiled to himself. 'I bet he didn't think I had planned that far ahead. Well they don't call me the idea guy for nothing.' Then he looked over to his left at a small group of bushes and chuckled softly.

"You can come out now," he said just loud enough for her to here.

"How did you know I was there?" Toph asked as she walked out from behind the bushes and joined him on the bench.

"Just like you have your own special way of knowing where things are I have mine," Sokka chuckled placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Ah come on, Snoozles," Toph said whispering sweetly into his ear. "If you don't tell me I'll just go back to my room."

"Ok fine," Sokka said with a laugh. "I could smell you, Toph."

"Hey!" Toph said looking scandalized. "I don't smell."

"That's not what I meant," Sokka said resting his head on the top of hers'. "You don't smell bad, you have this very unique sent that I love."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Toph asked raising an eyebrow.

"The sweet sent of lavender and earth," Sokka said breathing in her wonderful sent. "It's one of the things that I love most about you."

"And what do you love most?"

"Sokka!" Toph half shouted looking up at him after he whispered his answer into her ear. "You said you didn't look."

"Does it really matter?" he asked pulling her closer to him. "Besides what took you so long to get here anyway?"

"My mom found me while I was on my way here," Toph said resting her head on his shoulder. "Then she started asking me some questions."

"Really, what kind of questions?"

"Some things about you, plus a few other questions. And what about my father what did he want to talk to you about?"

"Well I think he was just originally trying to make sure I didn't sneak into your room," Sokka said looking up at the moon and then down at Toph. "But then he asked me some things about future plans. Oh yeah and he wanted to know what we were going to do about kids."

"My dad always did want to be a grandfather," Toph said with a soft laugh. "Sokka?"

Toph realized that something was wrong with Sokka. His breathing had become shallow and easy and his heart was going a little slower. It dawned on her that he had fallen asleep.

"I love you Sokka," Toph whispered into his ear as she closed her eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Older Sokka: -Looks at the remote that Phoenix's Soul had dropped when he ran off- Hmm I wonder how you work this thing? I guess I press this button here.

Older Toph: What are you watching Sokka? -Just as she was walking up beside him Sokka accidently pressed a button that caused the scene where Sokka and Toph were whispering-

Older Sokka: Uh. –Sokka said looking down at Toph who was now fuming- I can explain.

Older Toph: I can't believe he recorded that. I'll make him pay. That was supposed to be just between us.

Older Sokka: Now, now Toph just calm down.

Older Toph; Calm down! You want me to calm down!? He recorded you and me talking about my… My… My… -Toph stomped her foot and caused several cracks to form in the ground-

Older Sokka: Well that's it for now everyone. Hopefully Phoenix's Soul can finish this story before Toph gets her hands on him. Well I'll go ahead and say it for him since he is not here. "Until the Next Chapter"


	7. Chapter 7

Phoenix's Soul: -limps with several bruises-Owowowow. Well looks like I'm really messed up now. Ok after having been beaten with in an inch of my life, I have decided that I should not let Toph find out about anymore of this story.

Older Aang: -walks up behind me unnoticed- You know that will never work.

Phoenix's Soul: Aaaaahhhhhh!-jumps eight feet into the air and lands patting my chest- Don't do that!

Older Aang: Do what?

Phoenix's Soul: Sneak up on me. I mean come on, if it weren't for Sokka stopping her, Toph would have killed me.

Older Aang: Oh yeah. I heard she got really mad at you for something.

Phoenix's Soul: Yeah she gets mad at me for the slightest things. I mean, how am I supposed tell this story with her trying to kill me ever time I tell a part of it.

Older Aang: Hahahaha, yeah Toph does have a pretty bad temper.

Older Toph: WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE A BAD TEMPER?!

Older Aang: Uh-oh.

Phoenix's Soul: -leans over and speaks in to Aang's ear- I think you should run right about now.

Older Aang: -ducks as a boulder sails past his head-I think you're right. –takes off running-

OlderToph: -runs past while chucking boulder after boulder at Aang's retreating back-I'll show you a bad temper! Now get back here TwinkleToes and take your punishment like a man.

Phoenix's Soul: Well since Aang currently has Toph's attention I can tell this part of the story. Now let us begin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Um Sokka?" Aang whispers tapping Sokka on the shoulder.

"Yeah, Aang," Sokka yawned.

"You know if you two don't want to get caught you should probably try and get back to your rooms before anyone realizes you're out here."

Sokka looks blurry eyed at Aang for a minute letting his words sink in. Then he realized that he and Toph were still on the bench that they had been on last night. Gently he shook Toph awake who mumbled something about wanting more sleep.

"Come on Toph we don't want to cause any trouble," Sokka whispered to her as Aang kept watch to make sure no one stumbled upon them.

"Five more minutes," Toph mumbled softly.

Sokka sighed and looked at Aang for help. Aang only shrugged, and Sokka shook his head and smiled as he picked Toph up in his arms. After a few minutes of walking and few close calls later Sokka laid Toph down on her bed. He kissed her forehead gently, and left the room.

About an hour or so later Toph is awoken by the sound of knocking and voice calling her name.

"Come on Toph wake up," Katara's voice called through the door. "We have a lot to do today, and we can't get started without you."

"Ok, ok I'm awake," Toph shouted rolling onto her side and covering her head with a pillow.

"Ok come on, Toph!" Katara said loudly as she opened the doors and walked in followed closely by Lady Beifong.

Toph sat up and yawned loudly. She stretched and popped a few of her joints before she realized that her mother was in the room. Lady Beifong had shuddered when she heard Toph's joints popping, but she wouldn't let it get to her. She was happy just to have her one and only daughter back in her life.

"Why are you waking me up so early any way?" Toph mumbled as she ran stiff fingers through her hair. "I mean you never try to wake me up early. What's so special about today?"

"Well, dear," Lady Beifong began softly as she sat down beside Toph. "There is so much to do before the ceremony. Katara tells me you haven't even gotten a wedding dress."

Katara tried to stop Lady Beifong from saying the word, but it was too late. Toph's eyes snapped open at the word dress. She jumped out of bed and whirled around to face her mother, though she ended up pointed a good foot to her mother's right.

"That's because I'm not going to wear a dress mother," Toph said with a tone that sounded like she was explaining something very simple like one plus one equaled two.

"But dear," Lady Beifong responded giving her daughter a quizzical look. "What do you mean; you're not going to wear a dress? It is one of the greatest moments of a woman's life when she is seen by all in her splendid dress. Don't you want to have that feeling, sweetheart?"

Toph couldn't respond to her mother's question. Her head was telling her not to wear a dress, but her heart was agreeing with her mother. There was only one person she wanted to have that feeling from. It was Sokka, and she already knew in her heart as well as in her mind that she would do anything for Sokka….even wearing a dress. After several silent moments she nodded her head. Katara let out the breath she had been holding since the exact moment Lady Beifong spoke the word. A smile was on both women's faces as Toph nodded.

Lady Beifong stood and hugged her daughter, who after a moment hugged her back. A few tears ran down Katara's cheeks as she watched her breast friend acting this way. She had known Toph for years, and she could literally count on one hand the number of times she had ever seen the tough little blind girl act in this manner. She couldn't help but smile.

"So?" Toph asked as she pulled away from her mother. "How long is this going to take any way?"

Lady Beifong smiled at Toph then looked to Katara. "Oh I don't know maybe a few hours."

Sokka, Aang, and Lord Beifong's heads turned when they heard the distant shouts. All three simply shrugged before returning to the conversation they had been having.

"Well, Sokka, I must say that I am quite impressed," Lord Beifong said stroking his chin. "When I first set eyes upon you all those years ago I thought you to be some young fool with the Avatar. No offense of course."

"Of course."

"Though after last night's conversation, as well as how you have performed against me just now," Lord Beifong motions to the battle strategy game they had been playing. "I must admit that my daughter has chosen a fine man to marry."

"Thank you sir," Sokka said bowing his head to Lord Beifong.

"Come now, Sokka, no need for such formalities anymore. Just call me dad."

Aang smiled as he watched the two men before him getting along so well. He could tell that after having Toph back Lord Beifong had changed for the better. He was no longer the same stuck up business man he had been when they had first met. He was much kinder than he had been in many years.

After a few moments the doors to the room they were in flew open. Standing in the door way was a fuming Toph, a worried Lady Beifong, and a smiling Katara. Both Sokka and Lord Beifong wore identical looks of concern. While Aang exchanged a smile with Katara. Both knew in their minds what the other was thinking. Things were finally getting back to normal.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Well judging by the fact that I'm still here Toph hasn't gotten a hold on Aang yet.-looks around for a moment then back to the audience-Truth be told I'm actually a bit worried. If it takes her a while to catch Aang just imagine how angry she is going to be when she finally gets back to me.-sighs- Oh well when the time comes I'll have to….-a large boulder crashes into the ground next to him and Aang comes to a dead stop behind him-

Older Aang: Ummm. I think you'd better get out of here while the getting is good. Toph is on the war path.

Older Toph: WAR PATH?1 YOU TWO HAVEN'T SEEN THE WAR PATH YET!-Toph shouted as another boulder barely missed Aang and PS-

Phoenix's Soul: Well gotta go.-both he and Aang begin running- "Until the Next Chapter"


	8. Chapter 8

Phoenix Soul:-staggers into view and collapses to his hands and knees-Can't huff run huff anymore.-falls forward and rolls onto his back breathing heavily- Gotta rest.

Older Toph: I knew I would catch you.-she walks slowly into view one arm raised holding a large boulder above her head- Now its time to make you pay.

Older Sokka: I don't think so.-Sokka walks up behind her causing her to jump and drop the boulder-

Older Toph: What are you talking about, Sokka?!

Older Sokka: I'm saying that this whole thing really needs to stop.

Older Toph: But you know what he has been doing don't you?

Older Sokka: Yes I know what he's been doing.-Sokka stepped closer to her leaning down his face right beside hers- He's been telling everyone our story.

Older Toph: Yeah, but…

Older Sokka: -silences her with a soft kiss and looks into her eyes- Now enough is enough, Toph. We've got to be somewhere right now.

Older Toph: Yeah.-Sokka took her hand and began taking her away a slight blush on her cheeks-

Older Sokka: Ok well since you're worn out PS I guess you can use the DVD again.-pulls out the remote he had kept from the last time it was used and presses a few buttons causing the screen to come down and begins the story-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was worse than having darkness constantly pressed in around her. She could barely breathe, and the pressure annoyed her greatly. She could hardly move with out agitation filling every part of her body. She fidgeted as she grew tired of standing still.

"Toph, stay still," came her mother's voice.

"I can't help it," Toph replied still fidgeting. "Ouch."

"I told you to stay still," Lady Beifong said as she continued to help the dress maker place pins into Toph's wedding gown.

Toph sighed why was she even doing this again. Suddenly his voice was in her head and she smiled softly. Oh yeah that's why. She would do anything for him, even going through hours of dress fitting just to hear him say how beautiful she looked in all this unnecessary fabric. She felt a gently touch on her shoulder and turned her head.

"Katara? What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you its almost over," Katara whispered so neither Lady Beifong or the dress maker would hear her.

"Thank the spirits," Toph muttered under her breath.

"All finished," the dress maker sang as she stood up smiling.

"I must say, Kista, that this dress might be your very best yet," Lady Beifong said with delightful satisfaction.

"Of course it is," Kista beamed with pride. "Only the best for your daughter my old friend."

"Hello, will somebody help me out of this thing," Toph growled placing her hands on her hips.

"Come on, Toph, I'll help you," Katara said as she took Toph by the arm and led her to the fitting area where her regular clothes were. Fifteen minutes later Toph and Katara were walking up the road that led to the Beifong estate.

"Thanks, Katara." 

"For, what?"

"For…." Toph began her face looking down at the ground as they walked. "For just being there to help me get through this. Especially when they wouldn't let Sokka be there. You know for the dress and all."

"Toph, that's what family is for," Katara laughed pulling the small woman into hug.

"Family, huh?"

"Yup, pretty soon we'll be sisters."

"Yeah."

"We'll be one big family."

"Yeah."

"Me and Aang."

"Yeah."

"You and Sokka."

"Mmmmmm, yeah," Toph said a small smile and blush creeping across her face.

"Ewewewewewewew, bad image bad image bad image," Katara cried jumping up and down on the spot her hands pressed against her head eyes shut tight.

"Ah, one of the perks about being blind," Toph said with a big grin. "I don't have to see bad images of people in my head."

"Oh, shut up."

Toph stuck her tongue out playfully. Katara made a playful lunge that Toph easily avoided. They continued in this fashion all the way to the estate. Once they entered they were greeted by two all too familiar people in both their lives.

Sokka was sitting on the ground his back against a tree his sword leaning against it to his right. Aang laying on his back beside the small little fountain that sat beside the tree. Momo curled up asleep on his stomach which slowly rose and fell as Aang breathed.

"You know I do think that was the longest session yet," Sokka commented in a drawling voice.

"I do believe you're right, Sokka," Aang said in a similar voice.

"They left us alone for so long that I was beginning to think they had forget about us," Sokka said with a smile looking at his sister and soon to be wife.

"Oh we could never forget about you two," Toph said as she sat down heavily on his feet. Sokka winced and smiled at her even though she could not see it he still couldn't help but smile when ever she was near him.

"Yeah Toph is right," Katara said as she sat down on Aang's stomach. "You two are our favorite cushions."

Aang laughed and wrapped his arms around Katara's waist and pulled her down against him kissing her neck softly. Katara giggled and placed her hands on her shoulders kissing his cheek lightly. Sokka watched them as Toph slid her small hand back and forth against his leg causing him to turn his attention back to her.

"What's wrong, Toph?" he whispered softly knowing she could hear him even with his voice that low.

"Its nothing," Toph answered as she continued to stoke his leg.

"Toph, there are only two times you ever do that," Sokka said holding up two fingers. "First, is when its only the two of us. Second, when there is something bothering you. Seeing as how Aang and Katara are only a few feet away I'm thinking something is bothering you."

"Its just that everything feels strange that's all," Toph answered still not stopping her hand.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I know how you and everyone else wants to see me in a big beautiful wedding dress, but…… I just don't know it feels strange whenever I wear it, like I'm not myself."

"Toph," Sokka said in a gentle voice. "Are you sure you're wearing the wedding dress for the right reason?"

Toph's eyes widened a little and she turned her head so that she was facing him. "What do you mean, Sokka? I'm wearing it because I know it'll make everyone happy."

"That's not the reason why you should wear it, Toph," Sokka said placing a hand on her's preventing it from moving. "You should be wearing the dress because you want to, not because you think its what everyone else wants. Now tell me what would prefer to wear instead of the dress?"

"I'd sooner get married naked than wear that silk circus tent," Toph grumbled softly lacing her fingers with Sokka's.

"Naked, huh?" Sokka said raising an eyebrow. "I wouldn't mind that at all."

Toph smiled and yanked his arm hard bringing his body off the tree closer to her. As she brought him to her she closed her eyes, Sokka knew what she wanted and he gave it to her. Their lips met and the kiss lasted for quite a while.

Katara looked over at the two of them and smiled before turning back to Aang. "You know I think it would be best to give those two some privacy don't you agree?"

"Privacy for them?" Aang asked with a smile. "Or privacy for us?"

"Hmmmm, I'm thinking more for us."

"I like the way you're thinking."

"I knew you would."

Toph smiled against Sokka's lips as she felt Katara and Aang leave. She knew what they were doing, and right now she wanted to do the same thing with Sokka. She pulled back a little licking her lips a bit.

"Sokka?"

"Yeah, Toph."

"I want more than just a kiss."

"But what about your parents?" Sokka whisperd softly as he placed his free hand on her thigh.

"What about them?" Toph replied giving him the grin she reserved for rule breaking.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul:-slowly gets to his feet as the credits roll- I can't believe it. I'm alive. Well it looks like I'm in luck. Thanks a bunch Sokka. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll have another one coming up soon. "Until the Next Chapter"


End file.
